ben10fanbasefandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Invasion
Alien Invasion is the first episode of Ben 10: Matrix Universe. Plot We see Vilgaxia. We zoom in on them. Most of them are trudging around sadly, after Vilgax's death. Then we see Vilgax's Castle, where Psyphon is standing with a baulky, muscualar Chimera Sui Generis. He has a laser piston in his belt, sword in a sword-carrier thing on his back and yellow energy on his hands. Psyphon spoke, 'It is now your turn to take up the thrown, WrathTack.' He nodded, and walked out to the varander. The crowds instantly turned from sad to happy, they cheered. WrathTack waited for their cheers to die down. Then he spoke. 'My people of Vilgaxia. As my first order of leadership, we avenge the death of my dad Vilgax by attacking his killer, Ben Tennyson, and his entire planet, Earth.' Again, more cheers. 'Tommorow morning. A war between us and the Human's begins!' he shouted, as the crowds disassembled to work on their war ships and weapons. Then we see Bellwood where Ben as Ultimate Wildmutt, Kevin and Gwen are fighting the Forever Knights, and winning. 'You killed our leader, Sir George!' shouted one of the knights. 'No I didn't! I was actually trying to help him beat the Diagon!' replied Ben, aggetated. He attacked the knight. Then another 4 attacked Ben. 'Oh come on!' Ben shook them off and then hundreds of Vilgaxian Ships land. WrathTack came out of one, and then Psyphon, an then every other Chimera Sui Generis. 'Oh sh--(beep)' said Ben transforming, 'Armodrillo!' shouted Ben. WrathTack sonic roared him away. 'Chimera Sui Generis', attack!' shouted WrathTack. The Chimera Sui Generises nodded then attack the team. "TURBO!" Gwen yelled. A torando of pink mana blew all of the Chimera Sui Generis away expect for WrathTack. "You humans make me laugh" said WrathTack , grabbing his sword. "But now you die" "Think again" Kevin said , he absorbed the ground amd punch WrathTack in the face knocking him to the ground. But he got back and shot Kevin his laser piston. Ben transformed. "XLR8!" he yelled. Ben ran at WrathTack, but was stopped by Psyphon, who walked in front of WrathTack, and punched Ben back. Gwen shot some mana at WrathTack, but he was unfazed. 'Pathetic.' said WrathTack. 'Oh really?' said Ben smirking, he ran circles around WrathTack, which created a massive tornado. When the dust cleared, Ben was laying on the ground, as his normal form, and WrathTack stood there unfazed. 'As I said, pathetic.' he said. "Well , how's this for pathetic" asked Ben , slapping the Ultimatirx. Ben's body became red and white , he grew to about 120 feet tall. Then a horn appeared on his head. "Way Big!" "A To'kustar? Please" WrathTack said. "Shut up" Way Big said as he shot cosmic rays at WrathTack. WrathTack was still unfazed. "Why do you even brother trying when you know you cannot win?" asked WrathTack. "Because he can" repiled Kevin. He touch a metal pole , turned his hand into a spike ball and hit WrathTack in the gut but it had no effect. Gwen shot more mana at WrathTack but he blocked with a shield. "You guys are pathetic" WrathTack said. "No , you are" said Way Big , getting up then grab WrathTack and throw him into a building. Way Big use his super speed and ran to the building to attack WrathTack but he was gone. "What the- he's gone" Way Big said , suprised and detransforming. "Nice going , Tennyson now how can we find him?" asked Kevin. "Already , on it" Gwen said as her eyes grew pink. "He's attacking Mr. Smoothie." 'Yeah well, we've got more immediate problems.' said Ben, pointing at the Chimera Sui Generis and Psyphon. 'Good point, but you should still go and fight... whoever he is. We'll handle these guys.' said Gwen, powering up. 'Okay.' said Ben. He activated the Omnitrix and scrolled threw the holographic playlist until he found the one he wanted. He smiled and slapped it down. 'Echo Echo!' he shouted. Then he transformed again. 'Ultimate Echo Echo!' and with that, flew away. 'Now, let's deal with the Vilgax's.' said Kevin, absorbing cement. 'Chimera Sui Generis.' corrected Gwen. 'Whatever.' replied Kevin, running up to CSG, jumping up and punching it in the face. Meanwhile , Ben has landed at Mr. Smoothie and detransformed. "Come out , come out , where ever you are." said Ben. Suddenly, WrathTack jumped out and pinned Ben to the wall. 'Why did you kill my dad?' asked WrathTack, furious. 'Who?' asked Ben, puzzled. 'My dad, Vilgax. Why'd you kill him?' 'What? I didn't kill him! He's in Incarcecon for life!' replied Ben, shooting a sonic disk of off him, and it sonic screamed WrathTack. 'LIES!' he replied, even more angry than before. He tossed Ben to the ground. Ben detransformed, unconcious. 'That should teach him a lesson.' said WrathTack, walking off. 'All Vilgaxians, return to Vilgaxia. NOW.' he said. They all did that. "Oh no , you don't" Ben quickly said , twisting the dials the Ultimatrix then transformed. "Rath! STUPID OMNITRIX, I DIALED JETRAY" Rath yelled. Ben jumped up at one of the ships and tore the bottom of it open. Several CSG's looked at him. Then we see a hallway, and CSG's flying down it. Then Ben walked down the hallway. Then we see the control room. 'How many times do i have to kill the same stinkin' human!' shouted WrathTack. Then Ben broke in the control room. 'Lemme tell ya somethin' Vilgax's son! Nobody messes with Rath but Rath, but even Rath don't do that!' shouted Ben. 'Wut?' asked WrathTack. 'Now you be quiet.' said Ben. Ben tossed WrathTack out of the ship and was followed by Ben. WT flew up and punched Ben hardly. 'OWCH!' shouted Ben. He transformed. 'Ultimate Rath!' Ben shouted, but WT punched him way down back to Earth. WT flew back to his ship. They had escaped. Ultimate Rath landed on his face when he got back on Earth and detransformed at the time Gwen and Kevin arrived. "Ben , where did the Chimera Sui Generis go?" asked Gwen. "He got away and that wasn't just any regular Chimera Sui Generis , it was Vilgax's son" Ben repiled. "Vilgax has a son?" Kevin asked , confused. Ben nooded then said... "Yeah and Ultimate Rath wasn't even done with him" "Ultimate Rath?" Gwen asked. "Azmuth unlocked him for me" "So now what?" asked Kevin. "Smoothies , anyone?" Ben asked. "If long if you pay , I'm in" repiled Kevin ten the three got into Ben's car and droved off. Meanwhile , on WrathTack's ship "Ben Tennyson may have won the battle , but we will win the war!" WrathTack yelled with a evil smile. The End. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *WrathTack *Psyphon *Chimera Sui Generis' *Forever Knights Aliens Used *Ultimate Wildmutt *Armodrillo *XLR8 *Way Big *Echo Echo (cameo) *Ultimate Echo Echo *Rath (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Ultimate Rath Trivia *When WrathTack said, 'How many times do I have to kill the same stinkin' human!' it was a parodied of ''Kung Fu Panda 2, ''when Cheng said, 'How many times do I have kill one stinkin' panda!'. *First episode of Matrix Universe. *XLR8 reappears since the Original Series/Heroes United. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Matrix Universe